Surprising Outcomes
by Hitomi-Koi-Ko
Summary: Ten years after everyone has graduated from Hollywood Arts and they have gone their own ways. What happens when Cat magically shows up on Jade's door step 10 years later with a huge surprise? What is Jade to do? Rating for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Victorious type story. So yeah.

Victorious does not belong to me, sadly.

* * *

><p>Ten years after everyone has graduated from Hollywood Arts and they have gone their own ways, what happens when no one has heard from Cat in over 10 years? What happens when Cat magically shows up on Jade's door step with a huge surprise? What is Jade to do about this all?<p>

It has been eight years since I graduated from Hollywood Arts. After graduating I went off to college and got my degree in theater, not much of a surprise there. I work in the acting and singing industry, not much to say other than I was a big hit, though not as big as Vega. It has been ten years; she and I are friends now. It was somewhere during our senior year that we became friends. Not great friends, but friends, and being out in the acting industry it was great to know someone else. Her acting and singing were a big hit for teens. She has a boyfriend now. He was a regular guy, not an actor or anything of the sorts, though with his looks, he might as well be a model. Not saying I check out Vega's boyfriend or anything, he isn't my type.

Andre was doing great with his music career, not much of big surprise there. We all knew he would make it big. He has an amazing wife who is actually really down to Earth. They met a couple years ago at a charity event they were both at. She is also a singer, so they started off with singing duets together to dating then eventually getting married. They got married quietly in a secret location. It was actually a nice event, for so little people there. They just had their first kid last year and I scared the kid when I went to see Andre. He told me it was because it wanted its mother, though I knew that kid was scared of me. Though, that doesn't really bother me. Children were still scared of me, though not as many as when I was younger.

Speaking of younger, Robby came close to being the next Jeff Dunham. I say close only because he had a car accident a few years ago, he was hurt pretty bad. He should be done with therapy soon though from what his girlfriend tells us. Yes, Robby, the weirdo guy from high school has a girlfriend, I couldn't believe it either. The girl is a real looker too. How he finally got a girl like that, I will never know.

Beck was doing well for himself too. He was a huge hit in the acting business, always getting the pretty boy main role. Though, that was always a given, even since we were in high school. He also has a wife now. They met while he was in college. After college, she became a model working for the biggest modeling agencies out there. They got married a couple years after they met. Their wedding was in the papers and magazines. After that they had two kids. We still keep in contact, that's how I know all of this. When he got married I was there, I think his parents were happy that he married to a girl like that instead of me. Though, I don't really care. All I care about is that he is happy and that makes me happy.

Cat well, no one has heard from her since she left for NYU after high school. She said she wanted to make a new start, try and be somewhere new. It hurt when she left here to go across the country but that is Cat. From rumors we heard she went to work on Broadway though, no one is really sure about that. We just know that she was doing well. Her mother emails me sometimes to let me know on how Cat is doing, but not about what she is doing. So for all I know, Cat could be in some small show pleasing small minded people for little cash. Though that was always like her, entertain people for the fun and not the fame and money.

I on the other hand, am still single, too busy with work to have any kind of social life to be honest. The only kind of life I have is when I am home in my studio apartment after months of shooting scenes for films. I come back to my Los Angeles apartment, to just relax. My attitude, from what I've been told has gotten a lot nicer. Not by much though, I'm not saying I'm at a Tori level of niceness, but I have gotten nicer. Not saying I still don't speak my mind, of course I do. My style has changed since high school. I still wear dark colored clothing, but not the style I used to back in the day. Sometimes though, my closet will spit out an outfit that looks similar to that old style.

Today for some odd reason I was taking a bit longer to get ready, not entirely sure on why. It felt like I needed to today. I looked over at the clock noticing I had to be at the set in about an hour for a group read. As much as I hate to say it, I like group readings, you can be yourself, in your own skin, yet in the set mind of the character you will be playing. Shaking my head from my thoughts, I put my coffee cup in the sink, and headed down the hall to my bedroom. I put on my normal day clothing, a black top, and some black skinny jeans, also with a black set of nice heels. I made my way into the bathroom, putting on my makeup and then curled my hair a small bit. Hey I said some things have changed, I like the small curl to my hair every now and then.

I looked over at the clock and saw I had twenty minutes before I had to be on set, I sighed as setting down my brush, unplugging the curling iron, and made my way out of the bathroom. I walked out into the living room, grabbing my keys, and purse. I took my last look around the apartment to see if I had missed anything. Satisfied that I didn't miss anything else and everything was off. I made my way to the front door and opened it. The sight before me shocked my eyes. There before me was Cat, with her long red hair, and wide brown eyes. Her one arm was raised, like she was about to knock on the door at the same time I opened it. I looked at her not sure of what to say. A complete loss of words, I haven't seen her in ten years, and now she shows up on my door step. She smiles at my speechlessness and moves her arm down.

"Hello Jade." She says in her kid like voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay here is my story so far. I'll try to update when I can, I really didn't know how to start this whole thing I just know how the process will go. So, you guys know the thing to do, review to let me know if I should even continue this story. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I was so happy to hear, well read that I have some reviews to continue this story! So look I am! The reviews made me really happy. Also as for the chapters I will try and update when I can :) **

* * *

><p>I stared at the sight before me, not really believing my own eyes. I just kept looking at her. She squirmed under the gaze that was upon her. Lost in the various thoughts that ran through my head, it felt like hours before she finally said something that knocked me out of the trap that was my mind.<p>

"Huh?" I replied not really paying any attention to what she had just said. She sighed before looking at me shifting onto her other foot.

"I said aren't you going to let me in?" She looked up into my eyes, the huge brown puppy dog eyes, which still to this day hit a semi-soft spot within me. I nodded before moving to the side to let her in. Her tiny body made its way past me and into my apartment. I watched as she made her way over to my leather couch. She put her bag down onto the floor before looking around.

"How'd you find me? Better yet, why didn't you tell anyone you were coming back and why have you not kept in contact with me?" The number of questions flew out of my mouth before I could even think of the right things to say or ask. She giggled at my confusion and curiousness as to why she was here, which struck a tiny nerve within me.

"Jadey, before you go and ask me questions how about a nice big hug for your best friend! Come on, it has been forever since we last saw each other! Oh, you're extensions are gone! You got rid of them? I always liked them in your hair, they were what always made you, you." She said to me, in her usual bubbly voice, which she still seemed to have. Though I guess that never does go away, seeing how it is Cat. She sighed before making her way over to me and enveloping me into a hug. I slowly hugged back, not sure of the hug. Not because I wouldn't call her my friend anymore but because of the confusion of her avoiding my questions and changing the subject quickly.

She pulled away when she heard my cell phone go off. I was confused at first on what the sound was, and then I realized it was my phone ringing in my pocket. I picked it up, seeing my agent's number on the screen. I heard him ask where I was before I realized I had a group reading today, that I now was officially late for. I looked at Cat as she made her way back over to the couch to sit down. I sighed before turning my back to her.

"Hey Mitch, sorry, I don't think I will be able to make it to that group reading today. What? Oh nothing is wrong, I just have some personal issues to take care of. I'll be there tomorrow though; yeah I know, no skipping this role. Look I'll call you tomorrow while I'm on my way to set. Okay, yeah, good-bye Mitch." I said before ending the call and putting my phone back into my pocket. I threw my keys into the bowl by the door. I then turn to see her make my way over to the couch, I sighed before following her and sitting down next to her.

"Okay Cat, tell me why you are here, where have you been, and why haven't you've kept in touch me with me, or anyone else for that matter." I said to her, watching her shift in her seat, playing with her fingers before finally looking up at me.

"I was in New York silly, remember, College? Well I was on Broadway there." I knew that much, she always did love to sing. "I really loved it there, it was fun, but I missed home and you guys!" She smiled at me like a child innocently smiled when they were in trouble. I sighed before rolling my eyes at her answer.

"You didn't answer my one question. Why are you here and why now all of a sudden?" I firmly stated, letting her know that I wanted an answer from her, and I wanted it now. She sighed before looking away from me, not making any form of eye contact.

"I just wanted to be close to everyone is all. I wanted it to be a surprise." She said as looking down at her lap. I knew something was wrong. There always was when she didn't look me in the eye. I sighed again as looking at her trying to see the expression on her face.

"Cat, tell me the truth." I said again, with a more firm voice. Probably a little bit too firm on my part, because she flinched away. Almost as if she was scared of the tone of it. Then again Cat was always scared when I raised my voice. I looked at her again when she began to speak.

"I told you Jade, I just wanted to be near everyone again is all. No worries it is the truth I swear." She told me before looking up into my eyes, the look in her eyes telling me to leave it at that. I sighed before putting my hands up in a defense like position.

"Fine." I said before leaning back against the couch, feeling the cool leather against my skin. It was another couple of minutes before Cat spoke up again.

"Hey Jade, let's go out and have a girl's day, like we use to back in high school!" Cat said, her voice going back to its usual chipper tone. I raised an eye brow at this. She really wanted to spend the day together like old times? I thought for a few minutes before shrugging my shoulders.

"Sure why not. Just, do not go crazy on me and drag me into every store you see." Cat nodded at my reply as standing up, and running towards the door in a child-like manner. I sighed as I stood up and followed her to the front door. She smiled at me as I grabbed my keys out of the bowl again for the second time today.

"Where would you like to go first?" I asked her, though I already knew what her answer would probably be, I mean this is Cat we are talking about.

"I want to go to the mall! I need to get California weather type clothing again!" She said as flashing her million dollar smile at me. I nodded as opening the door, letting her go out the door first, and then began to follow her. My goal is to find out the real reason why Cat was really back all of a sudden.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so here is chapter two, just so you know Jade nor Cat have feelings for each other like that, and it will probably take some time on that. I want this story to be nice and not rush into things you know. Also let me know what you guys think. Also what do you think the big secret Cat has for Jade in later chapters? I would like to know what you guys think :) <strong>

**Oh yeah! Also review~ it keeps me going :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooo sorry this took forever to get out!**

**I do not own Victorious… I wish though.**

* * *

><p>When we got to my car, I opened it up, Cat jumping right into the passenger's seat. I shook my head at her child-like antics; she is still the same I see. When I got in the car Cat wanted to go to the mall first. I remember a time when I use to hate shopping, though with age you learn to deal with it and force yourself to like it. As driving to the mall, Cat sang along to any song that came on the damn radio, now don't get me wrong, I love Cat's singing, I just really hate the pop stations she has on. You know the pop station that plays the same fifty songs on a loop and plays nothing else even if you call in and request for a song, yeah that kind of annoying station.<p>

"Jade! Come on sing with me!" Cat says as turning in her seat to look at me. I just roll my eyes and keep driving. She tugs on my arm a little bit with a smile on her face. I look over at her then turn my attention back to the road. "Cat, no, I hate that music and besides you seem to be doing a better job than I could at singing that shit." I said to her as flicking on my turn signal to pull into the mall parking lot. "Besides we are here anyways." I drove around the parking lot for a few minutes until I found a good enough spot.

Getting out of the car, I made sure I put on my sunglasses. Yes I know that a silly pair of sunglasses won't hide me from the fans that I will attract, it just really freaking sunny out today. When Cat got out of the car I made sure to lock it, and inside we went. The first store that Cat dragged me to was Cat's favorite store, ten years and it is still her favorite store. Abercrombie and Fitch, the store that makes me annoyed, though I must admit they have nice jeans there.

I swear Cat has tried on any outfit that she has come by, which she always did. When she asked me if it looked alright I just gave her thumbs up and smiled. To be nice, I paid for Cat's clothing. We went into basically every store that the mall had. Cat basically bought a lot of thing, I didn't mind, this is Cat we are talking about. I even bought a few new things, a new jacket, few jeans and shirts.

When I looked at my phone I saw it was almost six, so I suggested we go and get dinner. Cat was more than happy at that idea and off we were to one of my favorite restaurants. Cat smiled when we got there, she knew this place well, only because it was the only place that sold the best red velvet cake. I got a salad while Cat got the red velvet cake. I shook my head again at her, her and that cake. When we were finished we went to the local fair. Cat dragged me onto the ferris wheel, all to the protesting I did, she just didn't want to listen, so I finally gave up and got on it to shut her up. Even if I won't admit it, it was pretty cool to see the whole fairground from the top.

After the fair, we got home around nine at night. Cat was putting her bags onto the floor as smiling; I looked at her with a questionable look. "Hey Jadey, mind letting me stay here while I find a place? Please? I will make sure you won't even notice I am here." She said with that signature puppy dog look. I sighed, "Fine, just don't break anything." I said, before I got pulled into a tight hug, which I rolled my eyes to. She then pulled away, smile back on her face, "Let's have a sleep over, just like old times!" I sighed, "I dunno Cat, I have to get up early for work tomorrow." I told her, which was true; I had a photo-shoot at seven in the morning. She stuck out her bottom lip at me; I rolled my eyes at the child like manner. "Pwease Jade? Just one more, I promise!" I sighed, "Fine! One movie then bed got it?" She nodded as smiling. I sat down on my couch, Cat jumping on the couch next to me. I flipped through the channel until I found a comedy type movie. It started off how all movies like that start off; the movie really didn't have my attention. I turned it on for Cat. My mind was on my work schedule for tomorrow.

Half way into the movie I began to nod off, before I knew it I fell asleep. I woke up in the morning to the smell of smoke. I jumped up quickly, running toward the kitchen; the whole kitchen was filled with smoke. I grabbed my fire extinguisher from underneath the sink. I quickly put out the fire that was on the stove, I turned off the stove as anger grew in me. I quickly looked around to look for Cat, except she wasn't in the kitchen. My brows narrowed in confusion. I started to walk around the house until I heard her in the bathroom. I pushed open the door, "Cat! What the hell are you trying to burn down my-" My words were cut off when I saw Cat sitting in front of the toilet, her head resting on her arm, she looked up at me. I just stood there staring at her, all thoughts ran out of my mind. The only rational thought in my mind, that seemed to make it out of my mouth at the same time was, "Cat, What's wrong?"

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! I finally got this chapter out! Sorry it took me months to write, I was going to write it a while back, I just didn't like the way it was written, I still don't but eh, oh well. I basically forced myself to sit down, through my eye pain to write this chapter for you all! Sorry it sucks. I really am all blah, and with college starting next month I will try and get more chapters, no promises though! I still apologize for this being sooo late, I didn't know I had so many more reviews! I am sorry! Forgive me? –Offers chocolate and flowers- Anyways please review and such! :D <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Victorious! It would be interesting though if I did.**

* * *

><p>The moment I saw Cat with her arm on the toilet seat and the greenness that covered her pale tanned cheeks I knew there was something wrong.<p>

"Cat do you have a bug or something?" I asked her in an annoyed manner like I use to when we were teenagers. She just shook her head then placed her head on her arm. She basically was laying half on top of the toilet.

"Well, what's wrong with you then?" I asked while grabbing a wash cloth, quickly running it under cool water in the sink then ringing the water out of it.

When I didn't get an answer I knelt down next to her and started to blot the damp cloth on her forehead and cheeks. After a couple of minutes the silence was broken with the sound of the toilet flushing. Cat got up slowly, I stepped out of her way so she could brush her teeth. She continued to ignore my question from before as she made her way over to the couch to lay down. I sighed with annoyance as following her. I sat down on the coffee table and looked at her.

"Cat, tell me what the hell is wrong with you. Don't you dare say there isn't anything wrong. You know that is bullshit so just tell me." I said as narrowing my eyes at her.

She looked up at me then down again. This whole ignoring the question thing was really getting on my nerves. Just when I was about to yell I heard Cat's voice.

"Jadey, can you take me to the doctors? It will be much easier that way." She asked, her voice sounded like a small child after they get in trouble.

I sighed as nodding my head. Standing up to grab my keys. When I found them Cat was already off the couch and by the door waiting for me. On the way to the clinic in Beverly Hills the ride was very silent. Cat only singing along with one or two songs. For once in my life I have never seen Cat so quiet. I never thought it was even logically possible. When we got to the clinic we sat in the waiting room. Cat was filling out a few forms they had given her when we got there.

An all too familiar feeling came flooding back from when I was in high school. Beck and I had a pregnancy scare in our senior year. Neither of wanted a child so young, so when I was late by a week, it came to a shock to us. We had talked about if it were positive we would take care of it, yet at the same time we also thought adoption, however the idea of that broke Beck's heart. The whole him wanting to know who his child is and raising it. So when the call came in from the clinic we were both relieved when it came out negative. The whole dealing with a baby thing at that age would have been too much for both of us.

I snapped back to reality when I heard Cat's named called. I looked up to see a young nurse holding a clipboard waiting for us, so we both got up and followed the nurse to the back room. Where the nurse took some vitals and blood from Cat. When the nurse put the needle in Cat's arm she squeezed my hand a little out of fear. I knew Cat was scared of needles so I did the only thing I could think of I squeezed back gently to let her know it was okay. After about twenty minutes the nurse left us. The silence fell upon us again, I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Cat fiddling with the hem of her shorts. I sighed out slightly reaching into my pocket to grab my phone. I needed to do something to keep my hands busy. Normally I would be up and about looking at all the things in the room, however today I was too out of it to even get up and look.

It honestly felt like forever before anyone came back into the room. I was in the middle of emailing my director when I heard the door open up. The doctor looked around the door before coming in. and sitting down. He was a middle aged man and was loosing his already gray hair. I snapped out of it as he looked at his clip board. I was getting impatient quickly because I want to know what is wrong with Cat.

"So, what is wrong with her?" I said as leaning back in the chair. The doctor looked up at me as adjusting his glasses. He looked at Cat with a look that was a cross between happy and concerned.

"Well" He said as looking back down at the clip board, flipping a few pages until he found the one he was looking for. "Miss Valentine from your blood work that was taken. It seems that you are pregnant.. From what we can see you are almost two months along." He said, Cat just looked up at him and nodded.

"I know." She said her voice low. She looked at me for some sort of acceptance. I just nodded as standing up and stretching. The doctor handed Cat a few pages before informing her of local OBGYNs for her to contact for follow up appointments to see how the baby is developing.

"Thanks doc." I said. He just nodded his head and he showed us out of the small room and into the waiting room. I paid for Cat's visit much to her displeasure. The car ride home was spent for thinking. Which is honestly what I needed. I took this time to process the whole thing. I mean I did expect for Cat to be pregnant eventually, however she didn't seem as happy about it as she normally would. Well the Cat I knew when we were younger happy. She just seemed to be a little in her own mind about the whole thing. The more I thought about it the more I had to know all the details of it all.

When we got back to my place. Cat just sat on her spot on the couch. I sat on the coffee table and thought about what exactly I would go about asking. I looked up at her watching her for a few moments. Finally she looked up at me. I sighed as looking away then back at her.

"Alright Cat, explain everything. How did this happen and who is the father?" I said with a stern voice. I don't know why, however I just had to know.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello all! I am sooo sorry this took forever to write! I knew what I wanted to do, however I did not know how to go about it. Finally I got it written. First I went off to college, and things got really busy, then I got REALLY sick and was diagnosed with Anxiety disorder and had to drop out of school because of how sick I was before the anxiety disorder, so basically the last few months have been me getting better and such. So here I am! I wrote most of this on the bus this morning because I forgot my headphones so i decided to write it on my ipod so i could have something to do. I am really sorry this took FOREVER to get again! I will try and update more often then every couple of months. So please review and tell me what you all think! I really do love the reviews! They make me feel sooo great! Soo I know this is silly however, if I get 5 reviews for this chapter I will update with a new chapter in two weeks, after I am finished with everything else I need to get done. Soooo yeah! Love you all~ <strong>

**~Hitomi**


	5. Chapter 5

The room was silent for a while after I had told Cat to tell me the details. I felt it was so quiet between us that a pin could drop and still it wouldn't be silent enough. After what felt like forever Cat finally picked her head up and looked at my face. The look on her face was nothing but pained sadness and grief. That look, I don't think I have ever seen on her face at all.

The silence finally broke when Cat finally spoke, "I, um.."

I looked at Cat, reaching forward and touching her hand in a calming manner, "Cat, you can take your time telling me, I just want to know. You just seem so out of it everything." I told her, she continued to look at me. I could tell this was going to be a long day. Cat nodded her head as licking her lips as if trying to get the thoughts in her head all together, which honestly is shocking since she usually says the first thing that comes to her mind.

"Jadey... I am scared..." She finally said, her voice sounding completely broken. A voice I didn't even Cat could have, without acting a role of a character.

"Cat, why are you scared? Tell me." I tried to sound concerned which in all actuality I really was. I was truly worried about her, why was she so scared about? My mind tried to stay out off of the negative type of thoughts, however they just couldn't. Not when it comes to Cat being so quiet.

"I am scared." She repeated again to me, as if a broken record repeating the same word over and over again on a scratched record annoyingly. I ran my fingers over the back of her left hand that was in mine to comfort her, to let her know I was here for her. Before I knew it she pulled her hand back from mine as if she was burned like a child who placed their hand on the stove top.

I watched her pull her knees up to her chest, wrapping her skinny arms around them. She looked up at me again before looking down at her feet. I didn't know what to do or what to say to make her talk. To even try and break into the shell she has created around herself about ever the details were.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes then finally said what she has been holding back. "I was raped."

Those three words hit me so hard I wasn't expecting them. Cat was raped, by who? Who would dare harm a nice person like Cat? I felt the rage in me begin to bubble up to the surface. I took a much needed breath to calm myself to that I didn't yell and scare Cat. I looked up at her to see her rocking back and forth on my couch.

"Cat, who did this to you! I swear I will kill him if I find him!" I half yelled and screamed on accident. Cat only only became more silent. She shook her head as if trying to shake the memories out of her head.

"Cat, tell me, how did this happen? Who did this to you?" I asked, but this time I used a more nicer and concerned voice. She bit her lip and kept her eyes closed.

"I was... I was at a party with my cast mates..." She paused taking a deep breath before continuing, "I only drank one drink, but I didn't know that this guy, he put something in my drink, I don't even remember what he looked like, who he was, but I woke up the next morning in some hotel room naked." She stopped again, this time digging her nails into her arm. "There was blood between my thighs and ..." She was shaking by this point, reliving the memories in her head.

"I know I was raped because it wasn't my period time, and I was still a virgin." She finally was able to get out, now crying and gasping for air.

"Do you want to keep the baby Cat?" I said, the words came out of my lips on their own accord. I bit my lip hard as if what I just said was just be dazing off into my own world. She only seemed to cry harder at my stupid question. She cried harder as nodding her head in a yes motion.

I sat there for a few seconds processing all of what was just said to me, it all sinking into the debts of my brain. Finally getting it all in, I moved quickly to Cat's side and pull her close into my embrace, rocking her to calm her as I soothed her by petting her hair and back. Cat moved more into my tight embrace to seek more comfort like a child.

"Cat, I am so sorry this happened. I swear I will help you in any way I can. Shh shh Cat, calm down, I am here for you." I said holding her close to me as she cried. Cat was my closet friend in high school and I felt so hurt, as if one part of me was shot out of me with this news. The only thing I knew what to do was to hold her to me to calm her.

After what seemed like hours, Cat finally fell asleep against me, dried tear marks on her face. Her fists clinging to my shirt. I tried not to move so I did not wake Cat. I carefully reached into my pocket with my free hand and began to call one of the OBGYN's numbers that was on the list on the table. After a couple of rings I got an answer.

"Doctor Anderson's OBGYN office, how may I help you?" The woman on the other end seemed too happy for my liking, however I needed to get through this. "Hi, I would like to know if I can make an appointment for a friend of mine?" I said in a hushed tone to again not wake Cat. "Yes you can. Who may I ask is the appointment for and reason for it?" She said as I heard her begin to type on the other end. "Cat Valentine, and the reason is she is pregnant, we were told to call this office for an appointment." I said, and began to hear more typing. "Oh well congrats to your friend! I have an opening on November 19th at 10 in the morning. Is this okay?" She replied with a smile I could tell through the phone. "Yes, that would be fine. Thank you." I said to the woman, finally hanging up after she gave me directions on how to get there.

I looked down at Cat and sighed. When I saw her standing on my door step a few days ago I never expected this to come from all of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello all! I am back! Sorry for the months of delay, I really have no excuse except the whole, 'I was busy' or 'I became sick again' Haha honestly I think it was just pure laziness on my part. I am going to sit myself down on most likely Monday and write the next couple of chapters so that way I can post them up and get this story seriously rolling and on track. When I first started this story I wasn't sure what I was going to do with the whole how got pregnant however I felt I wanted to go with this direction. So yeah! Cat is pregnant! only thing positive I can come up with as of right now. It is two thirty in the morning on a Friday, you guys better be happy with me updating let's see, the day before my 20th birthday! Woo I am a year older. I am slightly worried about this, I have to be more adult like now! Noooo~ Hehe<strong>

**So yeah! Review and such to kick my lazy butt into gear! Seriously guys I need the good kick in the but! And thank you to those who wished me to get better! It truly made me feel so happy when I read those! So bye for now! ^_^ **


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since I found out Cat was pregnant. After the first day or two of her acting cautious around the house. It was as if she was worried I would yell at her if she dropped a glass or a plate and throw her out. Though it was tempting, the last ten years have been a time for me to mature. To learn to control my anger, well mostly controlled.

However, now Cat is acting like her old normal bubbly self. You honestly wouldn't know that she was pregnant, well except for the anytime of the day morning sickness and looking online for baby things. I have been going to work as normal now, nearly nine in the morning schedule. Cat just stayed at the apartment working on writing music.

I woke up this morning to the smell of burning toast, I groaned as pulling the blanket over my head. "Cat! The toast is burning! Make it stop before I have to come out there!" I demanded before I heard a high pitched squeak, and the sound of running feet in the kitchen. I shook my head as being pulled from my land of unpleasant dreams and thoughts.

I made my way out to the kitchen was running my hands through my puffy tangled mess I call morning hair. When I came into the kitchen I found Cat making breakfast, or at least trying to. I made my way over to the coffee machine and poured myself some coffee, pouring milk and adding some sugar to it. I walked over to the table, grabbing the newspaper as sitting down. I began to read the front page and sipping at my coffee. Every now and again I would peek over the top of the paper and see Cat continuing on her determination of making whatever she was making. It was like watching a child, humorous and making a huge mess.

The time Cat got done making her huge mess of a breakfast it was almost eight thirty. I looked at the calendar and saw it was the 19th. I pushed up from the table and headed my way out of the kitchen, "Cat, get ready we need to go, you have an appointment." I heard her say her signature "Kay-Kay!" Before I made my way into the bathroom for a quick shower. I came out of my bathroom wrapped in a towel, working my way over to my room. Today I had the day off from table reading and such so the only eventful thing was Cat's ultrasound.

When I was done putting on my clothes for the day I sat on the couch waiting for Cat. It was nine o'clock when Cat was finally ready to go. We walked our way to my car, unlocking it as Cat ran towards it and jumping right in. I was close behind her as I got in the drivers side. Starting the car up, pulling out of my space and speeding out of the underground car garage. I wanted to get there early because I just knew they would want Cat to sign and fill out those stupid papers. It was as if you were buying a house, though in this case just checking on your unborn child of a fetus. The time we got there is was nine forty-five, thanks to the morning traffic jam on the Santa Monica Boulevard.

After finding a parking space and getting through all the paperwork with Cat, we were just waiting now. As I looked around the waiting room, all I saw were woman with swollen bellies. One mother looked over at me and smiled, I raised my eyebrows in a fake smile. I really want to get out of this waiting room. Just then I heard Cat's named called, I got up and followed her and the nurse to the back, where they had the table, the ultrasound machine and a screen. The nurse had Cat jump up onto the table. The nurse smiled as she got things set up then made her way back out. Leaving me and Cat in the silence of the room.

Though the silence was broken when Cat looked up at me and asked in her childlike way, "You think they will be able to tell what the baby is?!" I looked at her before shaking my head, "I believe it is a little early for that Cat." I told her, this reply only made her puff out her cheeks in a pout as she crossed her arms. I rolled my eyes at her child like behavior.

After about another ten minutes of waiting a female doctor came in all smiles. She washed her hands before putting on a pair of latex gloves. She sat down on the leather stool grabbing a bottle. She lifted up Cat's shirt a little to squirt the gel on her stomach. Cat giggled, "It is cold!" She says I roll my eyes, the doctor only chuckled, "Well, it usually is, sorry about that. Alright, from the paper work you are about ten weeks weeks right?" I whipped my head to look at Cat to see her nod her head. Cat was just starting her third month. Explains why she is her usual thin self. The doctor nodded as smiling, "Well, let's see your baby shall we?" She said as placing the wand object on Cat's stomach,, moving it around as playing with buttons on the machine. I looked up at the screen to see if I could see anything. Just then I saw a peanut like shaped object.

The Doctor stopped her wand and pointed to the machine, "There is your baby Ms. Valentine, it seems to be growing healthy and nothing seems to be out of the ordinary." The doctor then pressed a button and a loud beat like noise could be heard coming through the speakers. "That sound you are hearing is the sound of the baby's heart beat. It really is growing." Cat's face lit up when she heard the sound of the baby's heartbeat. I even smiled at it. This was really happening, Cat really has a human fetus growing in her stomach. The doctor pressed another button and the sound of a printer sounded, "I am printing out a photo of your baby right now, but everything looks and sound great." The doctor began to wipe the gel off of Cat's stomach then took off her gloves throwing them into the trash.

The doctor handed Cat the photo in an envelope. Cat smiled brightened as taking it, the look on her face was like a child in a giant candy store. I thanked the doctor as Cat and I made our way to the car. Now it felt like a countdown, nine weeks down, thirty-one to go. Oh great, a screaming child will be in my home. Not looking forward to that at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! I updated a little earlier than I wanted to but I knew if I didn't write this story today it wouldn't be written in general. So here is the new chapter! I am going to 'try' and keep my word on updating every 2-3 weeks after a chapter is posted. Sorry if this chapter seemed rush, after this the story will be skipping around months throughout Cat's pregnancy, and don't worry! There will be JadeCat in the future of this story, I just don't want to rush them into a relationship, in real life that doesn't happen so bare with me! And thank you for all of the reviews! It honestly keeps me going! I just love you guys sooo much! **

**So you guys know the drill review please! It kicks my butt into writing faster! **

**-Hitomi~**


	7. Chapter 7

It has been two months since the first ultrasound and Cat's stomach was starting to get bigger. She is five months now. Her small frame is becoming less of that, the baby bump beginning to show. Her figure showing off the small being that is growing inside her.

When we went for her ultrasound last week the doctor asked if Cat wanted to know the gender of the baby. To my surprise Cat said no. It is only a surprise to me, because she has been bouncing off the walls nonstop for months wanting to know what the sex of the baby was. Enough so, that it drove me crazy.

Now the thing that is driving me insane is that the guest room in my condo is being turned into a nursery. The whole 'Jade what color do you think the baby will like? Oh oh! How about we paint different animals on the wall?! Oh! How about different colors on different walls!' Enough to say the least all of this just makes me want to pull my hair out. I am so tired of all of this baby talk and it isn't even here yet!

Her cravings are even worse than her constant spout of yammering. I mean she pokes me awake in that annoying way just to ask if I will take her to go get ice cream with cotton candy mixed in or dill pickles with Nutella. The idea of any of that combined just makes my skin crawl. Most of the time I groan and tell her her to go back to sleep. Mostly because I am pissed that I get woken up in the middle of the night for something as stupid as that. Other times depending on if I am awake and working I will sight and take her to get what she pleased. Those are the days, well nights she likes the most.

At least today isn't so bad. All of our friends finally found time in their schedules to come visit Cat. They all know that she has been back for a couple of months and that is she pregnant. When I heard from Tori last, she was excited about the whole baby thing. Oh great, another annoying being to flaunt around here crazily about this whole thing.

Don't get me wrong I don't hate the baby, I honestly don't. It behaves inside of her womb, which I appreciate greatly. It is just everyone else that I hate. I mean, a couple days ago I had the guest room repainted. It now sports a nice shade of pale green. Well most of the walls do. I had guys come in to paint it. However, they annoyed me when I had to work by playing their stupid radio. Next they broke a three hundred dollar statue I had in the hall way near the room. After that I fired them and opted to doing it myself.

Cat giggles when she saw me, black v-neck shirt, black leggings, my hair up in a pony tail that pooled out of the black cap I had on, with a long paint roller in my hands. She stood in the doorway as watching me. Pointing out when I missed a section or when I got paint on my face or arms. I can honesty say that the clothes I wore that day are officially ruined and forever will be junk clothing to be used when I need to paint again. Not like I didn't already have a spending limit on clothing for myself.

As of right now I still had a bed in there since it is the only place for Cat to sleep. Cat doesn't annoy me, now that she has these pregnancy hormones coursing through her veins her moods switch on and off. Not that they always haven't. She is more aware of the dangers around her more than when we were growing up.

Though all of these changes that she has been going through have been troublesome. The needing to pee every five minutes, the constant eating of food, just all of these new and annoying developments are difficult to keep track of.

Hell, just to keep up with all of these new transformations I went out and got myself a book to study on. Might as well know what is to come ahead now so I know how to prepare for it later. A lot of the information was interesting to say the least. I would even tell Cat important information I read just to make sure she knows. Even if she forgets, which is honestly a lot I write the facts down on sticky notes and leave them around the apartment for her. I know that is out of character for me to do without getting upset, however I do honestly care about Cat and the fetus. I have no idea why, I just do. I suppose I rather be safe than sorry.

It was two hours later when everyone arrived. Tori, Beck and Andre; the old gang, well except for Robbie. Though he did send his hellos through email for Cat. When Andre got here he had captured Cat in a giant hug. Which caused her to laugh. He was cautious of her stomach since he knows about pregnancy and the precautions. He even bought her a gift for the baby. A little mobile for the baby's crib. It played a nice melody that more than likely Andre wrote. The gift made Cat happy, almost enough to want to keep it for herself. Which I had to explain to her that it was a gift for the baby and not her.

When Beck arrived he gave Cat a huge hug, giving her flowers and small stuffed Teddy bear. Which I rolled my eyes at. He smiled at me after giving me a hug, "You look great Jade. It is a great thing. You know, what you are doing for Cat." I nodded at what he said, of course it was. I wasn't doing it for my health.

I was sort of annoyed when Tori arrived though, when Cat and her saw each other again for thr first time in years. The annoying squealing they both produced when they saw each other made me have a headache that called for a drink. I took a sip of my wine and sighed. A small sip of wine always helped be calm down. No, I am not a drinker, I only drink on accession. Today just so happened to be a drinking of wine day. Mostly when your old friends are around, sometimes you just need a small sip to get you by.

The look on Cat face when she saw everyone was nice to see. That small smile that I know isn't forced. We both decided if anyone were to ask about the father of the baby we will say that she got a donor from a sperm bank. A stupid excuse, we both know. However it was better than making Cat relive the moment in her head as repeating the story again. I never want to see Cat like that, that attitude just wasn't Cat. Depressed and in herself like there was nobody home in her mind. I hated that look on her, it may seem out of character of me, but I choose to make and see her happy.

"Have you found out what the baby is yet Cat?" Tori asked her with that huge smile of hers. I looked over at Cat who had a smile on her face before shaking her head. "At first I really wanted to know but then I decided I wanted to be surprised! I love surprises!" I heard Beck chuckle before Andre spoke up, "That's the way to be with kids Little Red! Trust me! Have you thought of names?" Cat scrunched her face up in a confused manner that was adorable. I have no idea why, it just was. She shook her head again, "No... I figured it would come to me when I see the baby." They all seemed to agree to that. I just honestly believe she doesn't or hasn't thought of any names yet.

I started to zone out when they all began to talk about a baby shower and gifts. I heard Cat say she thought it was when you give a baby a shower in the tub for the first time. I rolled my eyes at that before really zoning out. My mind automatically channeling in on work. Table readings and such were done. I only had to show up every now and again, since I wrote the screenplay for the movie. That reminded me, my next screenplay was due in a couple of weeks. I was basically finished with it.

It was a horror movie about a girl who was killed in a horrible and gory way. Then her friends bring her back to life, however the girl comes back possessed and begins to murder all of them for each deadly sin they have committed. I honestly mostly write sad, horror and gory type things. Hey, if it pays for my place I am fine. I haven't acted in over a year, deciding with the baby coming and I shouldn't chance it. Dammit! That baby junk has weaseled itself into my brain and work. I got up to pour myself some more wine. Might as well think of work instead of all this baby drama for now at least.

After about four hours everyone finally left. Leaving me to clean up the mess. I bent down to pick up the pile of plates on the coffee table when I saw Cat's hands pick them up. "Cat, you don't have to help. You should relax. Let me do the cleaning." I said to her as trying to reach for the plates, only to have her take a step back from me. "No, I want to help you clean up! I helped make the mess so I will help clean it up. Besides it is only light cleaning." She said with an all serious look on her face and tone in her voice. I just shrugged and took half the plates from her, as grabbing the empty wine glasses left on the table. We made our way into the kitchen where Cat wanted to wash the dishes, I chuckled as helping her, after she pre-washed the dishes I put them in the dishwasher.

We were half way through when Cat stopped and gasped, I turned quickly to her to see if anything was wrong. I saw her with her hands on her growing stomach. "Cat you okay there? I told you to relax!" I said as putting my hand on her shoulder, she only shook her head at me as smiling. "I'm fine! I just felt the baby move! It feels like it is doing somersaults in my belly!" She said with pure excitement in her voice, I only shook my head and smirked. "I don't think it is doing that Cat." I said to her only to have her turn to me with a huge smile, " It is! I swear!" I only shook my head again, "Alright then Cat, if you say so." I said so I didn't take away her happy mood from her. For some reason as it gets sooner to the baby coming, I keep getting this happy and strange feeling in me towards Cat. I don't believe I am going to say this but I am actually happy for this baby. Not that I would honestly admit that to anyone, especially Cat. She would take it out of proportion and saying I am getting soft. I'm honestly not, it is just a new side of me that no one ever knew of.

As I watched her talk to her stomach as if the baby was paying attention to her as giggling. I couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. It looked like one of those cheesy baby movies where the mother is acting like this. I rolled my eyes at the thought and went back to doing dishes. I had four months to prepare before the baby decides to show its face to the world. It was time to get everything situated and set. That was my next goal, have everything done and ready before the four months deadline. I have a feeling I am in over my head with all of this

* * *

><p><strong>Hello all! I have updated... on time it seems! It took me a couple of days to write this chapter because of the amount of research I had to do, yes... I looked up research! I even asked my mom on the subject of pregnancy per month. Let's just say she was honestly confused on why I was asking such absurd questions. Once I explained it to her, I got the whole, "You are young! You shouldn't write stuff like that!" Which honestly made me laugh. Eventually she came around to the idea and loved talking about the subject. Mostly going on about stories when she was pregnant with my sister. Haha, ohhhh the stories! But it took me a couple days and I even wrote over 2000+ words on this chapter, so you guys better be happy for the extra bonus on that! This story is half a filler and half a progression into Jade's feelings towards Cat. I think in a chapter or two I will have Cat's POV when it comes to one of the months. Oh yeah! Also thank you to teezee for commenting on basically all of my chapters. It makes me soo happy,that someone has stuck by me soo far with this story. Soo you guys know the drill!<strong>

**Review please! It makes me happy and not go fully insane! **

**~Hitomi **


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is from Cat's POV. I hope I did justice! **

**I do not know Victorious!**

* * *

><p>Jade said I am in my seventh month of pregnancy, though I already knew that. I have this cute kitten calendar that tells me. I seem to be getting bigger and bigger now. I can feel the baby moving around inside me, it feels like how you would see a fish swim around in a tank but much bigger. I kind of like being pregnant, it allows me to eat more foods that I can combined. My favorite would have to be ice cream with cotton candy and red licorice. It just all tastes so good together that I can't help myself!<p>

Jade calls me nuts when we are sitting on the couch watching television together, but I know she is only joking around because what she doesn't know is that when she jokes around about things she gets this little gleam in her eyes. I believe I am the only one to have ever noticed it. Some believe I am too ditzy to have noticed something like that but, I am very observant when it comes to emotions. I am a sensitive person when it comes to others. Some might believe that I am still the little "pet" that Jade once called me, I am really not like that anymore. I do pretend to be a glimpse of that girl I once was sometimes, just for her.

Today I am out and about with Andre and his wife Tonya. She is super nice and caring. They even brought their super cute baby. Andre told me I could use it as sort of a practice type of way to familiarize myself with babies. I know how to hold a baby, but I held it for his amusement. The feel of the baby in my arms while my stomach was not as small as it once was, was sort of difficult but with a little maneuvering I got it. The baby seemed to love me, which I loved. I played with the baby while we were eating at a small little restaurant. He said I needed to get out of Jade's apartment since I was stuck on a song I was writing. It was nice to be out for a bit. It was even a very nice day out.

Since I arrived here I only went out when I needed to do some food shopping or when I went for my morning walks after Jade left for work. I felt like I was hiding from the world sometimes but that wasn't it. I just felt safe and at home when I am in Jade's apartment, like I get to be myself there. As if nothing bad could happen or nobody could get to me. With Jade I knew she could protect me, because of how fragile I am now. Though I can protect myself just fine, but there was always that thought in the back of my mind of what if I saw him, I know I don't remember why he looked like, though would my body know it was him? I know I am just being paranoid, but I honestly just wanted to protect myself and my unborn child.

I believe from the whole experience that this baby is the only good that could have happened from it all. It helped free myself of the grueling schedule that I use to appoint to everyday. Now I am free to do what I want. I know they say that when you do what you love then it isn't work, but I don't know something about being there never seemed fully right. Almost as if I wasn't suppose to be there.

I snapped out of the fog of thoughts when Andre reached into my arms and took the baby that I just noticed was crying. I must of blanked out of it for a bit because Andre looked a little worried. I just smiled and told him I got lost in thought about if the baby would come out smelling like candy from all that I eat. He just laughed and called me by my nickname that he used back in high school, 'Lil Red'. Which made me smile because it reminded me of an easier and fun time in my life.

I watched him as he looked at his watch and told me he should be getting me back before Jade kills him for my having me back on time. I just laughed and told him that he wouldn't be killed because I've hide all the scissors that only made him laugh and shake his head. Though I was being serious, I really did hide all the scissors from Jade, just in case I pissed her off. I knew she wouldn't hurt me with them, but I knew she loved a good chase and with me being pregnant I can't run as fast as I use to.

I zoned out into my mind on more thoughts as we drove back to the apartment. Andre and Tonya insisted on walking me so we can talk a little bit more so I wouldn't be lonely before Jade got back. When we got up to the apartment and got inside it wasn't until a huge surprise being shouted startled me, causing me to jump and scream at the same time. When I finally got my bearings right I noticed all my friends were there with their families. I looked up to see a banner that said 'Baby Shower' in big colorful letters.

I smiled as I noticed Jade was leaning against a wall with a smirk on her face. I should of known this is why I didn't see her this morning when I woke up. She motioned her head towards Tori before I was enveloped into a giant hug from said girl. I smiled and knew what Jade meant. It was Tori that planned this all, I could tell because everything was cheery, just the way I like it. I hugged her back as smiling, everything was just so cute and adorable, I know this type of me cheeriness was against anything I knew about Jade but it seemed like she was okay with it for now.

After a while there were silly games we played, Jade one one of them when it came to guessing how many pounds I was. Tori's boyfriend called a fixed because I live with her. He got such a glare it shut him up right away and cowering behind Tori for the rest of the night. I got so many presents for the baby too. Tori got these really cute baby clothes, all unisex colors because it is undetermined on what the gender is. Beck and his wife Cennia got me these cute dressers and bottles, Andrea got me this cute changing table and mobile that plays a little cute song. As soon as I saw all the gifts I got I was more than happy. I was so happy I was crying, not the bad kind of crying, but the good type for when you are really really happy!

As the party ended and I helped Jade pick up a little of what she would allow me to do. She moved the boxes and bags into my room so I could decide on what I want to do with them and figure out where they would go during the next couple of months. I laid down to rest on my bed as Jade did more cleaning. My feet sore from the adventure of today. I don't realize that I would fall asleep so easily as I did. When I woke up to the sound of loud thunder that broke the illusion of my sleep that brought me into reality. I sat up quickly panting, I hated the sound of thunder. It always makes me scared. When it sounded off again but this time louder I hurry out of bed and towards Jade's room a door down from mine. I inched myself in quietly like a mouse, which is funny, because I know Jade is a sound sleeper, she really could sleep through anything. I poked her arm a few times and got nothing, so then I started calling her name. The loud let out its bellow shout once again. I screamed so loud that I don't notice I cried out Jade's name in such a panic. I suppose that woke her up, because she sat up so quickly that it almost caused us to bump heads. She looked into my eyes and probably saw the fear behind them, because her expression got more worried than panicked one.

"Jade..." I began slowly, "Would you mind if I slept in here with you tonight? The thunder scares me and usually when it does I would curl into bed with my mom or roommate. Please?" I finally pushed out, more rambling then I probably needed to.

"Cat... No" she replied as sighing out, rolling her eyes.

"Jade please!" I begged as I felt more tears inch their way out of the corner of my eyes. She looked at me again as sighing.

"Fine, but only for tonight!" She said in a determined voice. I smiled as she moved over to make room for me and my baby belly of roundness. I cuddled into her as holding onto the stuffed bunny she gave me earlier for the baby. As soon as I felt her arm wrap around my back to hold me closer I began to fall asleep. The last thing I could comprehend was Jade saying, ' This better not become a nightly thing missy'. I smiled as drifting off to sleep to dreams about unicorns and babies flying on magic rain carpets.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! I am back after a month of not updating, that is completely my fault! I had writers block with this chapter because I felt it was important, yet filler chapterish! We are coming closer to Cat's baby bornage! I haven't written in a hyper way before such as Cat's so it was new for me, and also adding to my writers block. Let me know if you guys like me writing in some chapters from Cat's POV every once in a while! Haha, I am just all tired right now! But I am back and I am SOOO happy that this is FINALLY out for you guys! A review last night really made me push myself into writing this! Sooo yeah let me know what you think! Remember reviews keep me going! Well I am going to go to bed now since it is almost 1230am where I am! Sooo warm and cool bed here I come! :)<strong>

**~Hitomi**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Victorious at all! **

* * *

><p>As per usual work has me busy, right now I am in New York City where they are shooting my film. Right now I am in my hotel room waiting for call time to be on set. For some reason I was very restless and couldn't honestly sleep last night. No matter which way I turned or how I laid I just couldn't shake this feeling inside of me.<p>

I just had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad happened or was going to happen. I calmed down after I called Beck to check on Cat. She was with Beck and his family last night. She said she wanted to practice some and learn a few tricks. Which is good, because I don't think I could stand all the crying.

I could barely stand it now when Cat has a hormonal break down and begins the buckets of tears. Which honestly either I fix or make worse depending on my mood. I know what many may think, no I don't make her cry more. Her mood will become angry instead. I try to stay away from that. However if I can't usually a small movie marathon and ice cream fixes it.

I snapped out of my thoughts when my phone went off. I sighed as I answered the director. He was telling me that production was moved an hour early to get the one dawn scene. I sighed again as grabbing my purse and making my way out of my room to go down to the production site. The walk there wasn't that far, though it helped clear my head some more. Which was a good thing because even though I can multitask when it comes to thoughts. Thinking of Cat and the baby then work just wouldn't do.

I mean all this baby shit that has been going on has really affected my writing. The little monster has made its way into my writing. I wrote a short story about a pregnant woman killing people because the the baby was possessing her. I threw that story out right away without another thought after I was done writing it. There was no way I'd ever publish something like that, though tempting as it would have been.

If Cat got her hands on it there would be hell. She would begin to think the worse of her baby and she was already scared about it, even if she didn't have to tell me. The look on her face now alone shows all the signs of fear and not knowing what to do. I've known Cat long enough to know she wears her heart on her sleeve, even if she tries not to. That's why even if it is out of character of me to act nice to Cat and treat her like she is a fragile piece of glass, I only do this because that is what she is. No two ways around that.

Crap, there we go again! She made her way into my thoughts again just when I should be thinking about work. I don't know how she does it but she always seems to weasel her way into my mind like that. I sighed as I found myself where I needed to be on set. Surprise no one was here yet except some crew members and the director. So that can only mean that the actors were either still asleep or just got the message, great.

I sighed again as taking a seat in a chair with the word writer on it in all capital letters. The plan white font standing out against the dull shade of black. Which reminds me the baby's room might need another coat of mint green on the one wall. I grabbed my phone out of my purse making a quick note of it on my pear phone. Also remembering that I needed to call the baby safety place for them to install some safety things for baby monster, and Cat.

I really hope this kid does not inherit Cat's act of clumsiness. I can only stand so much from her as it was. Like last week when she was making toast and burnt her finger. How she managed that one I have no idea. The toaster wasn't even plugged it yet! I rolled my eyes at the memory of it all. Yeah I really only need one of Cat on my hands.

I was startled out of my thought when I heard the production bell go off and the sound of the director's voice. I looked at my pear phone to see a half had went by so quickly. I shook my head and growled for getting lost in my own thoughts of Cat. I listened to the director give the actors their directions on where he wanted certain people, he looked at me making sure he was placing everyone correctly. I just nodded as looking up from my pear phone.

I was only half listening at this point because my assistant brought me my morning coffee. Black coffee, two sugars, just the way I like it. I sipped at my cup enjoying the taste and feel of the hot beverage make its way down my throat. I sighed happily, signaling to my assistant that everything was fine with the coffee. She nodded her head as making her way out of the production set to do what else she needed to do for me. Now the assistant wasn't my idea it was my managers, though I'm not complaining at all, helps clear me up more now.

I was about half way done with my coffee nursing it. It really calmed my nerves down a lot. Which I was grateful for. I was finally watching the scene they were acting out. Remember that this is the scene Amanda kills Renee in a gruesome way. I smirked as I watched the fake blood go flying in different directions and the sound of the actress screaming in fake pain and agony. Oh how this scene was fun to write. The character was cutting out her friend's heart when I felt my phone go off. I ignored it the first time, then I felt it go off again, then a few more times. I sighed and finally answered it when the director called cut.

When I answered it all I could hear was someone talking a mile a minutes. I scrunched my brows up in a confused manner and looked at the screen to see that it was Beck calling me, why was he talking a mile a minute for? "Beck! Slow down and talk English. What is it?" I heard him take a deep breath before he finally said what he was saying earlier.

"Cat's in labor!"

* * *

><p><strong>So I must really be the worst writer in history when it comes to updating. Heh, I actually started writing chapter ten before writing this one. Like I had an outline all done with this, but then it just, writers block and I didn't know what to ramble about xD Then I was laying in bed trying to sleep and an idea popped into my head for the rest of this chapter and yeah! I am still in the process of writing the next chapter! I know where I am going with it! :D So hopefully in a week or two it will be up! Soooo here is the cliffhanger for you all! You know you love them! I hope you guys are still with me! Because it is 3am where I am, it is hot in my room, I have a sore neck and I am watching Castle :P <strong>

**~Hitomi**


	10. Chapter 10

_"Cat's in labor!"_

Those words echoed in my head. Those three horrible words, that I didn't think I would head for another months or so. Cat was in labor, but she is only thirty weeks along. This can't be happening. When I said I felt like something bad would happen, I didn't mean this. No I couldn't even or wouldn't ever thing this is what the bad feeling was.

I finally snapped out of my own mind to finally tune into what was being said on the other end of the phone. "Wait, Beck, slow down, explain to me the whole situation." I head him sigh trying to calm his nerves a bit, if that was even possible. I waited for what felt like an eternity before he spoke.

"Cat's in labor." I cut him off right after he said that, "Well no shit, I got that much!" I retaliated back. "Right, well earlier she felt a little out of it after she woke up. I should have been more concerned but he said it was probably a bug and that she would go sleep it off. Well then Cennia went to check on her and saw that Cat's water broke while she was sleeping. Cen took her to the hospital while I am watching the kids." He finally finished what seemed like his forever ending story.

"Beck I'm on my way now!" I told him before hanging up and grabbing my bag and sweater. The production manager tried to stop me but I blew right past her. I hailed a cab and made my way back to my hotel room. Packing all my stuff quickly, which wasn't a lot, and made my way down to the lobby to check out. I hailed another cab and told the driver to get to JFK Airport and step on it unless he wanted my foot down his throat. Which he listened to.

By the time the idiot driver got me to the airport, I ran in pushing all but everyone over to get to the service desk. I got shouted at by annoying tourists, and every Tom, Dick and Harry that I cut in front of. I honestly couldn't give two dying fucks about them. I have to get to Los Angeles to be with Cat right now.

When I finally elbowed my way through all the annoying, shouting people; I slammed my hands down on the desk scaring the small woman behind it. I heard faint sounds of 'Ma'am you have to wait your turn...' Though I paid no mind to it. "I need the first flight out of her to Los Angeles. First class, I don't care if there is only one seat left. I want first class now, I don't fucking care of the costs!" I said in a more serious tone I haven't used since probably high school. I put my credit card down on the counter just as the woman was about to ask for it.

As I began to run I looked down at the time on the ticket, noticing that it boards in twenty minutes. Twenty minutes?! I still had to get through security, and find gate one o' sic. I sighed as pressing on faster, using my legs to power me faster in any way they could.

When I finally got up the stairs and to security I groaned in displeasure at seeing the line. It wasn't that long, yet it was long enough that if someone stopped I would miss my plane. When the line moved up I quickly grabbed one of those dull plastic buckets, putting all my shit in it. I was in a hurry and I was going to show it. I looked at the clock on the wall at the end of security and glared at the TSA officer. I had less than thirteen minutes before the plane left. I tapped my foot impatiently as waiting for the idiot in front of me to move.

Finally what seemed like forever, I got thought that torture. I was running down the halls before I finally made it to my gate. Four minutes late, but I handed my ticket to the grumpy looking guy at the podium and walked down the tunnel to the plane. I looked at my ticket once again and noticed that I was in row 2A. I found it easily and sat down. I stowed all of my things away where they needed to be. I checked my phone quickly for an update, only to find that Beck's wife texted me saying seven centimeters dilated. She was already at seven centimeters? How long was she in labor before her water broke in her sleep? I cursed under my breath as turning off my phone.

I looked out the window of the plane as sighing. I looked at the plane ticket one last time, noticing that I had a six hour layover in Colorado. Just fucking great, I had to wait even more time before I get to Cat. I rubbed my temples at the growing headache I was getting. I'm not even having the kid and I am stressed beyond fucking belief.

As the plane started to make its way down the runway I only seemed to get more stressed. Every possible question coming at my head; _Would I make it in time for the birth? Would Cat be okay? Is the baby going to be sick, or worse survive?_ I just couldn't think straight with all of these negative thoughts. I shook my head as laying it back against the seat. I had to stay positive, I had to, for myself, for Cat. I looked out the window at the ground becoming more distant as the plane went higher up. After about half an hour it was alright to start using devices. I reached into my bag taking out my pear pod. Placing the ear puds in my head and scrolling through my playlists. Settling on one that helped calm my nerves.

I decided to take a nap after we were stable for me to listen to my pear pod. Music always seemed to calm me down. Falling asleep seemed easier than I thought as I drifted in a sound sleep fast. The last thought that was on my mind was, "Would I do this for anyone but Cat?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh I am SOOO sorry this is late. I got really busy with work, and I just couldn't of think of what to write again. I was going to make this longer however i figured I would make everyone wait, because a story is more interesting that way right? Haha don't kill me please! I just needed to! I think I lost my outline post it note too on what I was keeping to see how far I was and where it was going. Sooo I will have to find it and see where it will be going after this, even though I know that much of what will happen. The next chapter might take some time coming out only because I am working on a new project as getting ready to move at the end of MayEarly June. So pleaseee bare with me? I love the reviews soooo much they fuel me to continue on! **

~Hitomi


	11. Important Update!

okay everyone just a small update. i am doing this on my phone so it wont let me paste the thing i had written out for this update. plus it has to be all in lowercase which i hate. mostly because i cant fix things as i like so here it goes. i have chapters written as we speak however i have no internet so i can not upload them at this time. but hopefully i will get them up soon if i can find some internet but i have not left this story. i also wish i didnt loose my outline that is what has taken me longer to write this and also writers block is a horrible thing in my world so finally yay. hopefully tomorrow i can write out a few more..


	12. Chapter 12

I sighed as I waited in the Colorado airport. I have been here for a little over four hours and I was so close to home that I could taste it. Closer to Cat, who was a little close to nine centimeters by now. Beck's wife was keeping me updated on every little thing. Cat even sent me a few pictures, some cute and some I could honestly do without seeing.

I sighed as playing with my phone, constantly checking to see if there were any new messages and, to my luck none. I growled out louder, it has been an hour and no update yet. It was just the last one saying that she was close to nine centimeters and a picture Cat sent. I leaned forward as putting my face in my hands and groaned loudly. I felt a tap on my arm, causing me to growl again and look up to see a woman looking at me concerned. I glared at her, only making the woman smile, "Are you alright, I mean I see you aren't, err well, would you like to talk about it?" I sighed as shaking my head and leaning back in my seat. Really not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Ah, not one to talk huh? Well, I will guess what is wrong! I will say, you are worried by the look on your face, I assume because someone you love is, err hmm sick, no! In the hospital!" The blonde said with a look of determination on her face. I just rolled my eyes as nodding. "I knew it! What are they in the hospital for? From what I can see, someone is having a baby?" My head whipped up to glance at her with a confused look plastered on my face, how in the world did she know that?

The look on her face was one that she knew she hit that spot on. "Oh! Right again!" This really made me both pissed and intrigued. How in the hell does she know so much? Did she somehow read my text messages over my shoulder?

"Mind telling me how the hell you know all of that?" I asked with a bit of venom in my voice. She just giggled more which really pissed me off. I wanted to slap her across the face a few times. The way she was smiling only made me more pissed.

"I can see the signs from a mile away! I was in your shoes a few years ago my friend." She said with a grin "Don't call me your friend." I said, a hint at the old Jade coming out of me. She just shrugged and kept smiling. "Do you know if it is a boy or a girl?" She asked as leaning back in the crappy plastic seats we were forced to sit on as waiting.

"Don't know, never found out." I said as sighing and looking at my phone again, still nothing. I still had an hour before the flight would board. So that means hopefully in forty minutes they would start boarding. I ignored the woman next to me until I felt her hand on my shoulder, I snapped my head in her direction and growled at her. "Never touch me." I said in a demanding normal tone I had used on Trina once. She only smiled and laughed, "Gosh you are just like my wife Sara, she acts the same way you do!"

I just rolled my eyes at her, there was someone like me? I highly doubt that, I am the only me there is ever going to be. Unless you count Cat's friend she that was staying with her when we were in high school, then maybe but, even then there was things that were so different between us.

"You know, I can understand that you are in denial a bit." She began to say which caused me to look at her again. What the hell would I be in denial about? I had nothing that would make me even remotely in denial.

"Err wait! Let me rephrase that! Process is what I meant! Like in the process of welcoming a new life into the world where you have no idea how much it will change you. Trust me, I would know. Well not me, but Sara. I can see how much it has changed her. I'm sorry I ramble when I'm nervous. You must think I am a complete weirdo. I'm not, I promise! Just a plain old girl traveling with her wife and child!" The blonde said as smiling. I rolled my eyes again at her, just like Cat.

"Felicity!" The named was called, causing us to both look up. About ten feet away was a blonde, putting a child's book back on her shoulder. I raised an eye brow before looking down to see a small three year handing from her arm as laughing. The child looked like the woman next to me. I shook my head as looking down at my phone again.

"Oh! My family calls me away. Good luck with the baby and the girlfriend oh random lady!" She said as standing up, grabbing her bag. I looked at her like she has grew a second head. "Girlfriend? She isn't my girlfriend... We're just friends." My reply made her smile and wave, "Oh! Well, Good luck then!" She said quickly before hurrying to the woman and small child who's eyes lit up when they saw her.

I shook my head again to shake away the craziness that just happened. What the hell was going on in the mind of that woman to think that I had any kind of feelings for Cat that weren't platonic. She was only even in my mind when the baby was. Crap I wasn't going to get things ready in time now that Cat had gone into labor early. I quickly looked up the number on my pear phone for the baby safety place. Getting the number and calling them. I sighed as I got a appointment for the day after tomorrow because someone had just canceled right before I had called.

I quickly texted Beck who seemed to have been with his kids. Asking him to get that second coat on the wall in the baby's room. He replied with that he would do it for me no problem. I smiled as leaning back in the crappy chair. Content, yet still on edge. Just then my phone went off. I quickly opened up my messages to see a text from Cat. 'I'm waiting for you Jadey! Hope you get here soon! :D' I chuckled at the oddity that was Cat. Replying back that I would be a few more hours before I could get there but I was on my way. She sent me a picture back of her giving a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes for what felt like the thousandth time that night.

It was just before midnight when I made it to LA. Hurrying my way to the hospital as fast as I could. When we got to the hospital I threw money at the driver before climbing out of the cab and running into the hospital. I ran towards the desk out of breath. "I'm here to see Cat Valentine!" The nurse looked up at me, "What is your relation to the patient?" She said I growled at her "I'm here to see Cat Valentine! I'm Jade West! I should be on her freaking papers!" I yelled, the nurse jumped up before taking me behind the double doors. "You should of said that miss! She was just wheeled into the delivery room! Here change into these scrubs and I will take you to her."

The short nurse handed me scrubs as opening up a bathroom. I went in, quickly changing into the scrubs. Putting the clothes I had on before the scrubs into my suitcase. I came out and was taken to the delivery room, when I got in there I could here Cat crying. "What are you doing to her?!" I yelled at the doctor. Cat looked up and smiled, sweat pouring down her face, hair a complete mess. She looked so tired. "Jade!" She yelled out in relief. I smiled as making my way over to her. Taking my place, giving her my hand.

Cat nodded as grabbing onto my hand. She began to push again when the doctor told her. I winced at the unusual strength she was using to squeeze my hand. "Just a bit more Cat, You are close!" I heard the doctor say. Cat nodded as pushing again. With one final push the baby was out. The baby started crying as I was trying to see it. "It's a girl!" The doctor said as holding her up. She was super pink, and wailing her heart out. Yep this is Cat's kid alright, super powerful lungs. The doctor let me but the cord, I couldn't help the stupid smile that was on my face.

This kid is going to be the end of me, crying and all. I smiled as the moved her over to weigh her. Just then monitors started to go off. I turned quickly to look at Cat who looked pale as ghost. "Cat!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello all! I am at a friend's house uploading this. I didn't do any fixing on this so if there are random grammar errors I don't care because I am lazy and really wanted to get this chapter up for you guys. It is longer and haha look more of a cliffhanger you will all hate! I have the next two chapters written as we speak but those will wait to be uploaded I just wanted to get this one up for you guys! I am so horrible I know, but I can't help myself! And I know this early in a pregnancy at this many weeks they'd do a c-section but I wanted it my way so shush I was gonna do it a different way but this is how it came out! Also to the whole Cat being a virgin at 28 thing... You know it is just an idea. I wouldn't think personally she would be but for this story she is haha. And yes if you've seen Arrow I totally put a pairing I like from there. Haha im not sorry at all! <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

"Cat!"

I yelled as trying to get close to her, only to be pushed away by nurses. "What's going on?!" I yelled as trying to look. "She's loosing blood too fast, we have to get her into surgery fast! I'm sorry miss west but we have to get you to leave now!" The doctor said as moving back between Cat's legs.

"Is she going to be okay?!" I yelled as trying to figure out what was wrong with my friend. Trying desperately then I would of liked to sound. I was pushed out of the delivery room into the hall. I looked into the room through the door only to see Cat. Only for the curtain to be pulled blocking my view of looking in. I moved back from the door into the hallway, I had so many feelings welling up inside of me. Not deciding whether I was angry or sad, or even ready to cry. My brain shutting off completely, my actions taking the better of me. I cried out as turning and punching the wall hard. Not enough to break a whole in it but enough to break by wrist.

I cried again as sliding down the wall. Finally allowing me to begin crying in public. Which I would normally do. I believe the last person to see me cry was Beck. As if speaking of the memory I felt arms wrap around me and pull me close. I looked up to see Beck kneeling down next to me, holding me close. Too weak to push him away I welcomed it as I kept crying.

After what felt like forever I calmed myself long enough to have my wrist looked at by a doctor. Getting it put in a cast. I looked at it as Beck came in, I had told him what happened to Cat while we were waiting for the results on the X-Ray. "Cat's doing fine, she's sleeping in her room. Now come on Distructo-Girl." I rolled my eyes at the nick name he gave me forever ago and hopped off the hospital bed.

He led me to Cat's room, I stood in front of the door for a second before going in. Cat was asleep on the bed. The color had came back to her tan checks, yet she was still asleep. Jade was happy when she saw her friend, asleep, but alive. I sat down next to her, watching her sleep. Not in a creepy way as I could normally do if this was a few years ago in high school.

God memories of high school have plagued my mind a lot since Cat came back. She just seems to do that I suppose, always knew how to crawl under my skin either in a good or bad way. She rarely ever tried, suppose she really didn't need to. That was the wonder of Cat, she made you think of things you normally wouldn't think about.

Just then I was knocked out of my own train of thought when a nurse came in. She smiled at me as checking Cat's vitals. I nodded back as watching her. She looked at me as looking at her watch. "Would you like to see your baby?" She asked, I raised an eye brow, what was it with people thinking we were together? "She isn't..." I sighed, "Yeah sure, bring her to me." The nurse smiled and left he room again. My attention going back to the sleeping redhead that was laying in front of me.

A few minutes later the nurse wheeled in a small clear bassinet. Inside it was a small baby in a pink blanket. I stood up to make my way over to the baby only for the nurse to put her hand up, causing me to sit back down. I have not idea why I obeyed so easily but I did. Like I said this baby will be the end of me.

I sat down as I watched the nurse bend down to pick up the little baby. I could see the name on the bassinet say "Baby Valentine" she really needed a name, though I wasn't entirely sure what Cat would want to call her. We never got around the talking about that, Mostly since I thought we had more time before this little wrinkly worm would great the world with her entrance.

I held out my arms as the nurse placed her in them. I was nervous, though I could never understand why I would be. It was just a baby, a small tiny baby, but then again it was Cat's so there was always that reason. The nurse helped me a few times so my placement was just right on how to hold the small pink being.

Holding her with one broken wrist seem to pose a challenge but I was determined to hold her. Thgough I have no idea why. I honestly hate children. They are annoying, smelly, whiney and-; whens he looked up at me all my bad thoughts of children went away. Those blue-green eyes looking up at me just melted the last bit of my cold heart. Yep this child just ended me with just a look.

Her eyes looking eerily familiar, just then it hit me. Her eyes looked just like mine, almost as if I was looking in a mirror. Which is impossible since I knew my brother has never gone to New York and it was impossible that is was mine. Though knowing that blue-green eyes being a rare combination in itself only made it seem that they were the father's. Other than the eyes and chin this baby looked just like Cat.

I didn't notice the nurse had left I was so engrossed in the small girl that lied in my arms. She just stared at me as I was at her. Taking in every detail we both could of one another. Running my injured finger along her cheek, she tried to move towards it. Moving it up to the hat that was on her head, pushing it up a bit to see the dark hair that was growing under it. It was always interesting to me when babies have hair when they are born.

"You know that is a good look on you Jadey." The words made me snap my head up to see Cat laying on her side looking at me with a smile on her face. I tried to glare at her but it never came, I just couldn't do it to her. A smile graced my lips instead. "Never do that again." I told her which caused her to smile more. I stood up to bring the baby to her.

Cat turned onto her back holding out her arms. I placed the pink bundle in them, she automatically knew how to hold her. Cat smiling at her then stopped when she saw the eyes then looked up at me then grinning again, "She's got your eyes Jade! So she is like you!" I rolled my eyes as crossing my arms. "Cat that isn't possible, they are similar to mine but they aren't mine. She's all you minus those piercing things."

Cat just smiled more as bringing the baby close to her face and rubbing it against her own. The baby's expression to that seemed confused but seemed to lesson and close its eyes cooing a bit. I sat down in the chair next to bed again, watching them in their moment. I grabbed my phone to take a picture of them. I know having such a picture on my phone, that isn't the tough Jade you all know. Screw you, I can do what I want.

"Avery." Cat had said randomly causing me to look up. "What?" I had asked back. "Avery... Avery Isabel Valentine. That's her name!" Cat said again as looking at me, rubbing her finger along the baby's cheek. I smiled and nodded, "Alright, sounds fine by me, unique and very you." Cat smiled at my reply before the baby began to cry. I sighed as looking around, pressing the nurse call button on the bed. Might as well have someone who knows what they are doing help us both.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay here is the next update! I still have one chapter on here. However I am going to wait to upload that. and no not one chapter until the end! I have like 4 or 6 chapters left in mind! Yeah this is going to be a long story for me! I will finish this! So please let me know what you guys think and such. I am sitting on my feet as uploading this, they are asleep. I love you guys all! 3<strong>

**-Hitomi**


	14. Chapter 14

It has been a month since Cat gave birth to the tiny three pound pink baby named Avery. We were still here because they wanted to make sure the baby was fine. Which I understood, however we really just wanted to bring her home rather than stay around here all day and night watching her be hooked up to machines. The day after she was born her health went down hill a little which worried us all when she wasn't as pink.

Now she was doing a lot better and pinker then when she was born. Which really made us happy, they wanted to keep her in the NICU for a while to monitor her. Cat never left Avery's side, not if she had to. I didn't want to leave either of them alone so I took time off from work. The production team didn't seem to like that however I knew they could do without me and finish the movie. Right now my family was important.

When did I start referring to the baby and Cat as my family? I honestly have no idea since I couldn't think of a way to describe anything lately. Yet, somehow they really did feel like my family. It just all made sense to call them that. Family... something I haven't had in a long time. With my absent emotional father, my free spirited mother and my brother who was now becoming like his step mother. I just never really had anyone except my friends. They were my family until we all went our separate ways.

Having me lose sight of what family felt like, but now with this whole situation I was now beginning to see what everyone else had seen for the last few months. Everyone saw it and it had taken me Cat to be in labor while I was in New York City over thousands of miles away making me feel defenseless and out of control, Cat to have complications from the delivery and now finally for Avery to be stuck in NICU for the past month to really make me think of what really mattered to me.

Yes, as cliche as it would sound I was now starting to realize that I was having feelings for the redhead that now was in my home. The home that was now going to house her child, the child I wanted to make mine. Now I don't mean make mine as in I wish I had her but as in I want to make her my daughter. I sighed loudly as putting my head in my hands. All of these emotions I haven't felt in years since Beck, I don't know why I was just feeling them. How haven't I seen the warning signs? Why didn't I see it, the way I treated her to everyone else.

I mean Cat had always held a higher position than anyone else in the group. Almost as if I had to protect her back then, I felt even more obligated to do that now, especially now. It was now all starting to make sense, and no I did not realize I had feelings for Cat way back when, I didn't. It has just been the last few months, since after finding out she was pregnant, god that was so cliche and I hate those.

Everyone had seen it and I hadn't, that just drew on my nerves. Everyone had seen it, everyone, and now I can't help but think that Cat had seen it if a random stranger had seen it at an airport. Now Cat can be blind as hell but she can pick up on emotions sometimes rather fast. Especially mine and I never once could understand that. How she just read me like a book when it took others years to get at the level she was at.

The elevator doors opened up to bring me out of my thoughts. Which seemed to be a lot lately when I was arriving to the hospital. I made my way out of the elevator as walking down the hall towards where has been my second home since the baby had arrived. Putting on the scrubs they usually had me wear and into where Avery was. I was starting to get to know the others parents in there. A few looking up when I walked in and saying hello as I walked by towards Avery.

I bent down to look at the small brunette who was moving her arms around a bit. I reached my hand in through the holes on the side and began to run my finger along her side. She turned her head towards me and reached for my finger. She knew who it was without me having to say anything. She always seemed to know it was me which was interesting.

"Hey little bud, how you doing today hm?" I asked her with a small smile on my face watching her make a few faces before just moving her one arm, holding my one finger in her small one. Which had grew to be slightly bigger than it had been a month ago when she was three pounds nine ounces. Now a month later she was at almost five pounds even. It was hard to find clothes that would even fit her, but we seemed to manage just fine.

I looked over at Cat who was asleep in the chair holding a book to her chest. The book was something one of the other mothers had told her to read to help her calm down and relax. It was working well because Cat wasn't as much as a zombie as she had been when Avery was placed in here. Cat took this pretty hard though. If I were in her shoes I am pretty sure I would of hurt some people over it. Cat was, Cat was emotional. Always crying when she wasn't in the room and a shell of who she use to be.

Now with the book and the baby getting better she was starting to come around to her old self. I smiled as pulling the blanket around her shoulders more. So she wouldn't catch a cold. The last thing she would need since if she got sick she wouldn't be allowed to visit Avery if she was. Cat moved a bit before opening her eyes to look up at me. She smiled as yawning and rubbing her eyes. "I swear I was just resting my eyes." She looked over at Avery and sighed happily, knowing that she was still there and okay.

Cat put the book down on the floor next to the chair as smiling. Pushing herself up slowly, the blanket hanging from her shoulders loosely. She slowly placed her hand inside the incubator to place on the baby's leg. Rubbing at it soothingly. Just when we were both watching the baby calm down a bit a nurse came in. Cat looked up at the clock and smiled, sitting back down in the chair again. It just had to be feeding hour when I came to visit. I mean I've seen her breast a few times in the last few weeks we've been here but it was always shocking to see her so open about it.

The nurse smiled as taking Avery out of the incubator, handing her over to Cat carefully. She helped Cat pull down the special feeding shirt they had given her, bringing the baby up closer to Cat's chest. They tried this a few times before Avery would latch onto Cat's nipple. I looked away when the baby did, the attaching making Cat squeal even though she has done this enough times to be use to it by now. Avery seemed to be difficult when it came to feeding, either she wanted to feed or she was going to be difficult about it.

I looked back when I heard the baby begin to nurse, smiling at Cat who seemed to be too busy watching the little infant in her arms. Okay I will admit I know I shouldn't watch but it was so interesting to do so. As if Cat knew someone was watching her she looked up at me flashing her famous full teeth smile before looking back down at the baby. So, you know when I said before that this baby would be the end of me? I lied. The baby and Cat will be the end of me. There is no doubt about that, and neither of them know that yet.

* * *

><p><strong>I am sooo sorry this is late! I actually had this done for a while! I just didn't have internet for a while in winter, then i got it back and had so many things to do and forgot all about this! Then Victorious came on today and I remembered it! So i reread it quickly to see if it was finished and saw it was so here we are! I tried to stick to medical situations when it came to this and the baby. Not sure if I did but i tried! And yes! we finally see that Jade is finally learning her feelings! Haha I say we have a couple more chapters left in this before we are fully done! YAY! This by far has to be my longest story I have ever written. And it has been an interesting few years. So thank you! :) <strong>

**-Hitomi**


End file.
